I Want You to Want Me
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: This story has been discontinued because it was poorly written, and I don't really like twilight anymore.
1. Into The Lion's Den

I Want You To Want Me

**Disclaimer: ****I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of her characters(well except in my dreams but I don't think that counts!**

**Now… one, two, three, fo'! lets get on wit the show!**

**The first chapter does not have a lot of interesting things happening in it but-- bear with me! Next chapter is VERY interesting. (Well, I think so)**

**Reviews=Love! 3 **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

_Honk! Honk!_

I sighed. Edward was so impatient. He could never just wait for me. But, I suppose that I've gotten used to that in the thirteen years that we have been best friends. It is just one of those little annoying quirks that I love about him.---- We were going to Lauren Mallory's party tonight. I really did NOT want to go, but if I didn't, Alice would have a fit! Hell hath no fury like Alice Cullen scorned. So, I have to go. Luckily, Edward was going too and he said he would take me. I asked him to pick me up early so I wouldn't be at my house for Alice to come in and play "Bella Barbie" with me. Well not so much "play" as force me to do whatever she asked. The Cullens lived next door to me and my dad, Charlie, and Edward and Alice just walk in like it is their own home. Which, technically it is. We were all very close, and I couldn't have asked for better friends. I ran down the stairs, kissed my dad on the cheek, and ran out the door.

"Bye Bells!" Charlie yelled out.

I opened the door and got in the passenger seat of Edward's shiny silver Volvo.

"Don't slam it!" Edward yelled. I rolled my eyes and shut the door gently. Stupid, shiny, Volvo owner!

"I swear, the obsession you have with this thing is unhealthy!" I said.

"Anyone else who has a car is the same way. Alice is like that about her Porsche, and Emmett," his brother, "is that way about his Jeep."

"Hello! I own a vehicle! I don't act like that. And I highly doubt anyone is as obsessed with cars as you _Cullens_ are."

"You can hardly call that _thing_ a vehicle. I don't know why you just won't let me buy you a car. You'd do well with a nice little Audi Coupe…" The Cullens were rich, filthy rich. They loved to flaunt their wealth. Alice and Edward were ALWAYS trying to spend money on me, but I wouldn't have it.

"NO!" I nearly growled. "Besides, I love my truck." I said a bit defensively.

Edward rolled his eyes and put on a CD. The smooth notes of Claire De Lune filled the car. Edward and I loved classical music, especially Debussy. But our music tastes are about as far as the similarities go. Edward was a total extrovert, the life of the party. Actually, Lauren Mallory, the Queen Of Popularity at Forks High had a total crush on him. I couldn't blame her, he was gorgeous of course. But, more than that, he had a great personality. Luckily, Edward thought Lauren was a twit, an opinion which I thoroughly agreed with. Anyway, Edward could easily be popular if he wanted too, but he chose to hang out with me instead. That elated me, I could not have asked for a better best friend. But as for me, I was the shy, quiet, girl (excpet when I was with Edward and Alice), I could never make it a day being popular.

"So, how do I look?" I said, trying to imitate Alice's trill, melodic voice. I did a horrible impression but Edward laughed anyway, knowing who I was going for.

He looked over at me and I sighed. I had given up on telling Edward to keep his eyes on the road a long time ago. All I know is that once we get in a car accident, then die, then pass each other while I'm on my way to Heaven and he to Hell, (I don't know why, he just, will be…) I'll smack him over the head and smugly say "Told you so!"

Anyway, he looked over at me, then his eyes widened. He gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed. Then he looked back at the road.

"That bad, huh?" I asked.

"No, you look… nice."

I may have been able to keep Alice from doing my hair and makeup, but the outfit was a lost cause. I was wearing a blue shirt that hugged my (non-existent) curves and was VERY low cut. I also wearing a black mini skirt and silver ballet flats. And when I say mini skirt, I mean MINI, MINI skirt. Alice says I have "amazing legs" and I need to "flaunt 'em". Whatever.

**Epov**

Wow. Just wow. Bella looked… wow. Her legs…. The way the color blue offset her rosy cheeks. She's always been pretty but tonight she looked…

Wow. Just wow.

**Bpov**

"So, are you drinking tonight?" I asked Edward worriedly. Edward hardly ever drank, only when we went to the occasional party, which was very rare. But when he does, he gets violent and out of control. Last time, he started a fight with a football player. He ended up with a black eye **AND** a broken hand. It was really hard to see my best friend hurt…

"No, I am not." He said proudly.

"Really?" I asked skeptically, looking up to him. Edward was an amazing liar, but for some reason, me as his best friend, I could always tell.

He turned to his full attention towards me. "I give you my word." He said, his emerald eyes shining. I gulped and turned away, momentarily dazzled.

I never thought it was weird that Edward could "dazzle" me. There was never anything romantic about our relationship, no matter how hard Alice tried. Well, we had our first kiss together, but that was simply to be a rite of passage and see what it was like. I was sure that Edward would find love someday, maybe even multiple times (I could totally see him as a ladies man) just not with me.

We were about a block away from Lauren's house, but I could already hear the music. It was "hot n' cold" by Katy Perry. Edward and I rolled our eyes simultaneously. It was not that there was anything we had against the song in particular, but it was rather annoying after the thousandth time.

Finally, we pulled into the drive way, it looked as though Lauren's house was shaking!

"Ready to go into the lion's den?" Edward asked me, only slightly teasing.

I gulped, "Ready as I'll ever be."


	2. Meeting Jacob Black

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: I OWN TWILIGHT AND EVERYTHING IN IT! ESPECIALLY EDWARD! HE LOVES ME!**

**Edward: No, you don't. Stephenie Meyer does. AND STOP THINKING ABOUT WHAT I MIGHT LOOK LIKE SHIRTLESS! I love Bella.**

**ME: *sighs heavily* fine. **

**Warning: Edward is pretty OOC in this chapter, because… well… he gets DRUNK! (whoops! Spoiler! Hopefully you're like me and you just skip over the beginning author's note! Teehee)**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bpov**

We walked into the party and into the throngs of people. There had to be a gazillion people here! Her house was pretty big for the people of Forks. She wasn't as rich as the Cullens, but you could tell she had cash. Alice and her boyfriend Jasper ran up to us. Well, Alice ran, and Jasper trailed behind.

"OMG! BELLA!" Alice squealed, "You look sooooooooo good! I knew blue was the right color for you! But, you really should have let me do your makeup…"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Alice! Calm down!" Once I was sure that she wouldn't start squealing (well, as sure as you can ever be with Alice) I took my hand away. I noticed Edward was no longer standing next to me and Alice started looking around.

"Looks like Lauren's already got her claws into Edward." Alice said with disgust. I looked around and sure enough, there was Lauren and Jessica, her minion, practically attacking Edward. He looked so funny, like a dear caught in headlights.

"Eddie! I'm SO glad you could make it! Are you having fun?" Lauren screeched. Me and Alice burst out laughing. Edward absolutely despised being called Eddie. He could not STAND it. His older brother, Emmett called him it to annoy him and it usually ended with them wrestling on the floor.

"Time for me to go save him." I said to Alice and Jasper. Then I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed him on the cheek in an affectionate manner, trying to make it look like we were together. "Eddie!" I squealed, trying to annoy him. His eyes visibly darkened that I called him Eddie, but since I was saving him, he let it go.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, hello Beatrice. Fancy seeing you here. You know, I don't actually remember inviting you." Lauren said in her nasal voice.

"It's Be-lla and I'm Edward's plus one." I said, leaning my head on Edward's shoulder.

"There are no plus ones at my pa-"

'Well, we have to go now, bye!" Edward cut her off. Then we both bolted. By the time we got back to Alice and Jasper, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie had already joined them. Emmett and Alice started clapping, hooting, and hollering and I bowed.

"There might be an actress in you yet!" Alice said patting me on the back. "That was some great acting!"

"Haha! I just realized something! Edward was saved by the bell! Get it? Because her name is BELL-a? HAHA! HAHA!" Emmett said cracking up. We all rolled our eyes and Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

He stopped laughing.

All of a sudden Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley, some of Edward's friend came up to us.

"Dude! What did you do to Lauren? She is like FUMING!" Mike said

We told them the story, and they laughed.

"So, Edward, wanna beer?" Mike asked.

"Edward…" I said in a warning tone.

He turned to me, gave me a sheepish grin, then he nodded to Mike and him, Mike, and Tyler ran off.

"EDWARD!" I yelled about to go stop him. Ugh! I can't believe him! HE PROMISED! I was almost to them when Rosalie and Alice grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Bella, come on, he's 18 years old! He can take care of himself!"

I sighed but then relented, and I was glad I did. Because, we forgot about Edward. We danced and laughed, and danced and laughed, and danced and laughed some more;. When I thought I couldn't take one more step, or do one more chuckle, I went off to find Edward.

Sure enough, I found him stumbling around all alone in the kitchen, having yet another beer. I grabbed him from behind and stopped his swaying.

"Come on, Edward, you've had enough."

"I'm fine." He said shaking me off.

"No, you're not ok. You're drunk."

"Don't get your panties in a twist **(a/n: I know that is OOC. I had originally had him saying "don't get your knickers in a twist" in a British accent. *swoons* sexy as hell.) **I'm fine, perfectly sober." He stumbled and slurred over his words, proving himself wrong.

"No, come on Edward, you need too-"

"NO! You're not my mom or my girlfriend! So stop acting like it! You're not the boss of me! I don't need you!" he yelled at me. Tears stung the corners of my eyes. I knew he was drunk but it still hurt that he would say that.

"Okay, you don't need me? I'll leave." So I did. I ran to the front porch to get some fresh air. There were a few guys smoking cigarettes but as soon as they saw my tears they bolted, guess they couldn't deal with emotion girls. Thank you, God.

After a good twenty minutes of crying, I got up to go inside. But, I lost my footing and started to fall to the pavement. Luckily, somebody caught me. But it wasn't Edward's cold arms that I was accustomed to. On the contrary, these person's arms were burning me, but not in a bad way… They were making my senses alight. I looked up into the eyes of someone with russet colored skin and shoulder-length black hair.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black."


	3. Drunk or Acting Like Bella

_IMPORTANT A/N! PLEASE READ WHOLE THING!_

_Hey! This chapter is dedicated to .writing, twilightobsessedandproud, savethevampires (ack! Caroline--- I Love you!), and soxmuchxmorexx3... THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 2! Now…. _

_Disclaimer:_

_Me: I OWN TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS!_

_Stephenie Meyer: Nuh-uh, Girl! OH NO YOU DIDN'T! You better stop lying, girl! Before I go sadistic vampire on your taking-credit-where-it-doesn't-belong-booty! _

_Me: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does! Now… why are you acting ghetto?_

_Stephenie Meyer: *giggles shyly* It's something I have always wanted to do. _

_So that's the little scene that popped into my mind. Hahahaha. Now, read and enjoy!_

_WARNING: This chapter might sound/look like it's a Jacob/Bella fic. And it might be that way for awhile, but that's just because jealous puts Edward to his realization. Mmkay?_

__________________________________________________________________________

"_**Hi, I'm Jacob Black." The stranger said.**_

_**Wow, just wow. Jacob Black smiled an eye crinkling grin and my heart soared. He was hot, in both the literal and figurative sense of the word. Not just hot, but also kind of… beautiful. He had thick, shoulder-length black hair, russet colored skin and a huge smile that made him look like a five year old boy. Wow, just wow.**_

"_**H-hi. I'm Bella." I said, then blushed because of my stammering.**_

"_**Have you been crying?" Crying? What was he talking about? Oh… the crying. Darn, my eyes must be all red-rimmed and disgusting. Damn, I must look gross. But wow, Jacob must really have an effect on me if he was making me completely forget that I was sad in the first place. **_

"_**Oh. Um, yeah. Well my best friend promised that he wouldn't drink tonight, but he did. So now, I don't have a ride." I said, only telling him half of the truth. He didn't need to know that my best friend felt he didn't need me. Drunk or sober, he must have thought that once before. The alcohol just gave him the courage to finally say it. **_

"_**I could drive you home!" He said a bit too eagerly. The thought made the butterflies in my stomach bounce off the walls as though they were having a sugar seizure (a/n: inside joke between me and my friends. THAT was an eventful party)**__. _

"_I'd love that." I said tucking my hair behind my ear. If Alice saw, she would have a fit. I only do that when I really like someone. _

"_So, do you wanna leave now?" he said._

"_Well if you're ready, then sure! Lemme just go say bye to some people."_

"_Ok, I'll go wait by my car."_

_I went to go find Alice and found her and Jasper dancing. I didn't want to interrupt so I waited until the song was over, then waved her to me._

"_Alice, I'm leaving, so I thought you should know so that you're not worrying about where I am."_

"_Whose taking you home?"_

_I blushed and she started squealing, I had to put my hands over my ears."OH MY GOD! You met someone!" She said jumping up and down excitedly._

_I nodded. "His name's Jacob Black. He's gorgeous and even though I just met him, I really like him. _

"_That's great!" she said, then abruptly her expression turned serious. "Have you been crying?" She asked concerned. Most of my tears were gone by now, but as she was my best friend, she could tell. I told her how I found Edward in the kitchen drunk and he said he didn't need me. _

"_I'll kill him! I don't care if he's my brother, I swear, I'll kill him!" she said furious._

"_Calm down Alice. He's drunk he can't control it."_

_She pouted. "Fine. You go have fun with Jacob_."

"I will! Make sure Edward gets home safe!"

"Of course." She said. Then I went back out front to find Jacob. I saw him standing next to his car and my heart skipped a beat. I would really need to get that under control…

"Hey." I said awkwardly. "Sorry for taking so long, my friend can really talk."

"It's ok. It was well worth the wait." I blushed and my heart started hammering double time. I tried to take those deep yoga breaths I always used to see Renee doing. It didn't help, I was sure he could hear my heart it was beating so loudly. 

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup." I said smiling. Then he opened the car door for me and I smiled. I was used to things like that, Edward did them all the time. 

_Stop thinking about Edward! He doesn't need you? You don't need him!_ I scolded myself. 

"Thanks." I said. I sat in the seat and prepared for what I could only hope to be a very important drive.

But I still couldn't help but think if Edward was okay…

**Edward POV**

Where was Bella? I couldn't find her anywhere. It didn't help that whenever I stated to move I would stumble over everything. Either Bella was really starting to rub off on me, or I was drunk. Judging my how disoriented I felt, I was assuming it was the latter.

I had promised Bella that I would not drink tonight, and when I said that I truly meant it. But, I don't know, when Mike offered, I just really wanted to take the edge off. But even then, I was planning on having just one. But once I started to I couldn't seem to stop.

I was feeling disgusted with myself for saying that I wouldn't drink, then so easily breaking my word. She was probably worried sick about me. Which was why I was tryin to dinf her. I know I had seen her in the kitchen, we had even talked, but I was drawing a blank and couldn't remember anything we had said. But, all I know was that now I neded her. 

I practically crawled up the stairs, not trusting myself to walk. 

"Bella?" I called out. No answer. Suddenly a pixie-like creature came up on my right and trampled me. 

"EDWARD! How could you?!" she squealed into my ear. Oh, it was Alice.

"Alice- what's wrong? Where's Bella?" I said.

"How could you even think of saying that? Drunk or not, do you even know how much that hurt her…" she trailed off. What was she talking about?

"Alice! Stop yelling! What are you talking about? Where's Bella? I need her!" 

"Oh, so **now **you need her! She's on her way home. This guy named Jacob is taking her…" She kept on talking, reprimanding me for something I couldn't remmber. But, I had stopped listening?

Some guy named Jacob drover her home? A GUY drove _my Bella_ home?

Woah. My Bella? Where had that come from?

It must have been that she's my best friend, like another sister to me, so my protective instincts naturally kicked in.

And she looked so pretty tonight… I wouldn't want this guy to try to hurt her or take an advantage of her in anyway. If he did I'd rip his throat out. No, I couldn't have that…

So, this rage, this fury that was building up inside of me. It wasn't _jealousy_. No, of course not, it was just my protective instincts.

Yeah. Of course.

Besides, Bella probably didn't even like this guy. I'm sure he just offered her a ride and being the polite person she was, she didn't want to refuse.

"Helloooooo- Earth to Edward." Alice snapped me out of my haze.

"When did she leave?"

"Actually, just like, two seconds ago. She's probably still here…" That was all I needed to hear. I ran down the steps, two at a time, hoping I would catch her in time. But, I was still slightly drunk and clumsy. I started to trip… Then everything went black.

________________________________________________________________________

_Preview to Chapter Four_

"_So, now it's my turn. Is Edward ok? And why aren't you home?"_

"_Well… see… about that, we're kinda… at the emergency room."_

_My jaw dropped._

__________________________________________________________________________

**Wow. I guess Edward took a trip to Egypt because he is in De-Nile! I mean… seriously… "it's just my protective instinct?" yeah right!**

**He's green with envy! MWHAHAHAHA XD**

**Did you like how I gave you a little preview to the next chapter? I think I'm gonna do that for all of the rest chapters. Also, same with how I dedicated this chapter to certain people. Whoever reviews the last chapter, will get a dedication!**

**I want at least 10 REVIEWS before I update again! Please???\**

**If you review I will call you a SUPER G FLY PERSON SON CUH!**

***giggles sheepishly* Don't ask. **


	4. Flirting

_A/N: Okay, so I know what you all are thinking "wtf?! Why hasn't she updated?" but I was a stupid freaking idiot who wanted to get 10 reviews before updating which (sadly) took forever. And then when I DID get 10 reviews, I couldn't find the notebook I had everything written down it. But yesterday, I found it. HURRAH! HURRAH! HURRAH!_

_So please read, review, and enjoy! 333BTW: Bella's a bit OOC in this chap. Sorry!_

**Bella POV**

"This is a nice car." I said, finally taking my eyes off Jacob.

"Thanks." He said, "I actually built it myself."

"NO WAY! That's really cool!" He built it himself? That's amazing. Edward couldn't build cars by himself. _Stop thinking about Edward_. I scolded myself. But I couldn't help make the comparison.

Jacob: 1, Edward:0.

"Yeah, it's just a hobby." He said.

"Well, it's a cool hobby." And hot.

"Thanks." It was like that for the rest of the ride. Just random small talk. I learned a little about him, and he about me. Everything he said just made me like him more. Before I knew it, we pulled up in front of my house.  
"How'd you know where I live?" I wouldn't have been surprised if I had told him my last name was Swan. Everyone knows where Charlie Swan, chief of police, lives. But, I didn't- I just said Bella. God, I hope this guy isn't a stalker. He's too cute to be a stalker.

He rubbed his head nervously.

"Oh, yeah, you probably don't' remember me, but I'm your dad's best friend, Billy Black's son. You, me, and my two sisters used to play when we were little." He said with a sheepish (knee-bucking, heart fluttering, makes my intestines turn to jelly) grin.

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot that! We used to have so much fun playing in the mud."

His deep loud laugh elated me. Wow, I was in deep.

"So, I guess- I'll be going now." I said stretching out my words, hoping he'd take the hint."

"Uh... bye." I sighed. Maybe he didn't like me like I liked him. Maybe he didn't like me at all. Well, it was nice while it lasted, if only for a little while..."

But, just as I started to open the door...

"Can I have you number?" On the outside, I managed a smile but on the inside I was doing jumping jacks and back handsprings (things I could never actually do because I'm such a klutz).

"Sure." I gave him my number.

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"I'd like that. Thanks for the ride, Jacob."

"You can call me Jake."

Once he pulled out of the driveway I ran up the stair, taking two at a time, surprisingly not falling. I looked over at the Cullen house, only to see an empty driveway. Alice and Edward weren't home yet? But Alice drove recklessly, just like Edward.

I called her knowing she'd be dying to hear.

"OMG! Bella! Are you home?! How'd it do? Did he kiss you? Did you get his number?"

"Well, hello to you to Alice." I said. I told her everything, and she squealed.

"So, now it's my turn. Is Edward okay? And why aren't you home?"

"Well... See... about that, we're kinda, at the emergency room..."

_Preview of next chapter_

_Step 2: Make Edward realize he's in love with Bella, commences. _

_A/N: I'm not gonna ask for a certain amount of reviews this time. I'll update when I update. Reviews=Love. 333_


End file.
